As the LSI becomes large in scale, so-called IP (Intellectual Property) based designing methods have been proposed.
In the IP based design, a plurality of existing function blocks, such as IPs or previously operated circuit modules, are utilized and combined to set up a system LSI, thereby improving development efficiency.
Further, the IP based design basically utilizes IPs or existing modules, and only requires a modification to a peripheral circuit or a change in wire connections among function blocks to set up a system LSI, thereby improving design efficiency significantly.